gtafandomcom-20200222-history
USS Luxington ATT-16
|related = LHD-069 }} The '''USS ''Luxington (ATT-16)' is an uncontrollable U.S. Navy featured in ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Description The USS Luxington (ATT-16) is the second large-scale military ship to appear physically in a Grand Theft Auto game, the first being the LHD-069 (an amphibious assault ship) in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is strongly based on the aircraft carrier class of the . Some design elements are also taken from the carrier. The ship carries a fleet of P-996 LAZERs and Hydras. It is featured as a part of a heist setup mission for The Humane Labs Raid. The aircraft carrier also features turrets and launchers similar to those found on U.S. Navy ships. Prominent Appearances in Missions The aircraft carrier currently only appears in two missions. It was initially added for the Humane Raid setup, "Humane Raid - EMP", but appears as a play area during an Adversary Mode, "Power Play", as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update (enhanced version only). ;Adversary Modes *Slashers VI *Power Play I *Dogfight V ;Heists *Humane Raid - EMP Structure The carrier has three main levels, apart from the stairs: the hangars, the fight deck and the control tower. *Hangars: They are the first area accessed by the player. It contains supplies, ammo and stored P-996 LAZERs. It is heavily guarded by Navy personnel, though not everyone must be killed to advance towards the flight deck (especially the ones of the second hangar). On the sides, there are some elevators used to carry the P-996 Lazers to the deck. *Flight deck: This area is accessed by following the stairs located on top of the first hangar. There are plenty of Navy pilots guarding the vehicles on deck (P-996 Lazers and a Hydra), so they must be eliminated in order to take the Hydra and escape. Near the landing deck, there are two "viewpoints," small observation cabins intended to supervise aircraft's operation. *Control tower: It can be entered by following the stairs up from the area where one can reach the flight deck. It contains several maps and radars, apart from interactive laptops (which can be used to access the Internet). There is also a prop of a Flashlight in the same room, near some schedules. Known Personnel *Gusset *Unnamed Navy Officer (not seen, heard only over the loudspeakers). Image Gallery Official Screenshots GTAV_PS4_Heists_034.jpg|Official screenshot of a Hydra taking off the USS Luxington (ATT-16). GTAV-Heists-Update-27.jpg|Side view at night. Trailer Screenshots Aircraftcarrier_GTAV_Dinghy.jpg|A Dinghy approaching the aircraft carrier in the trailer. Hydra-GTAV-Front.png|A Hydra taking off from the carrier, as seen in the Heists Update Trailer. Notice the presence of a Phalanx CIWS turret on the bottom right. In-game USSLuxington-GTAO-AircraftElevator.jpg|An aircraft elevator. USSLuxington-GTAO-AircraftElevatorLeft.jpg|Ditto. USSLuxington-GTAO-Top.jpg|Top view of the ship. USSLuxington-GTAO-Top-night.jpg|Ditto, at night. USSLuxington-GTAO-StorageRoom.jpg|A storage room under the bridge. USSLuxington-GTAO-SecondaryRunway.jpg|Secondary runway. USSLuxington-GTAO-RearAccess.jpg|Stern access to the ship. USSLuxington-GTAO-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view. USSLuxington-GTAO-MastRoofDetails.jpg|Mast roof details. USSLuxington-GTAO-MainRunway.jpg|The main runway. USSLuxington-GTAO-MainDeck-night.jpg|The main deck at night. USSLuxington-GTAO-LeftSideDetails.jpg|Starboard side details. USSLuxington-GTAO-Propellers.jpg|Rear props. USSLuxington-GTAO-front-night.jpg|Front quarter of the ship at night. USSLuxington-GTAO-Bridge.jpg|Bridge. USSLuxington-GTAO-Bridge-night.jpg|The bridge at night. USSLuxington-GTAO-BridgeFromRunway.jpg|The bridge, as seen from the runway. USSLuxington-GTAO-BridgeRadarRoom.jpg|Main radar control room from exterior. USSLuxington-GTAO-BridgeControlRoom.jpg|The control room from the exterior. USSLuxington-GTAO-Anchor.jpg|The frontal anchor. USSLuxington-GTAO-Stairs.jpg|Stairs leading to the bridge, or down to the hangars. USSLuxington-GTAO-RadarRoom.jpg|The main radar control room. USSLuxington-GTAO-ControlRoom.jpg|Rear-view control room. USSLuxington-GTAO-InsideMainHangar.jpg|Inside the main hangar. USSLuxington-GTAO-SecondHangar.jpg|The second hangar, not visited during Humane Raid - EMP. USSLuxington-GTAO-InsideStorage.jpg|Inside a small storage room under the bridge. USSLuxington-GTAO-BoatAccessRear.jpg|Boat access at the rear platform. P996LAZERUnarmed-GTAO-front.png|An unarmed P-996 LAZER parked in the USS Luxington (ATT-16). (Rear quarter view) USSLuxington-GTAO-WarningMarkings.jpg|Numerous warning markings on the side of the bridge. USSLuxington-GTAO-ViewPoint.jpg|A view point within the runway. USSLuxington-GTAO-Turret.jpg|Turret weaponry around the carrier. USSLuxington-GTAO-SAMMissile.jpg|A SAM Missile. USSLuxington-GTAO-RearSAMMissile.jpg|A SAM Missile in the rear platform. USSLuxington-GTAO-MissilesArmory.jpg|Several missiles and ammo. Videos Glitches *Due to a glitch, the aircraft carrier can be spawned in free mode while doing the setup mission. For this, the player must play the mission (with a friend) until all are aboard the carrier, then the player must change the spawn location to 'Last location' and change an accessory (if the orange loading sign isn't seen, repeat this until it happens). If it has happened, the friend must quit the mission and the player will be respawned into free roam. After having respawned, the carrier should be there, but only the person that made it can see it (or other player that has played the mission with the player). This also works with the Dignity by playing the Series A - Coke setup mission. Interestingly, if the player spawns it in Free Mode, there will be four P-996 LAZERs and two Cargobobs on the flight deck ready to use. **This, however, has been patched in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, rendering the aircraft carrier nonexistent in free roam without the use of modifications. Trivia General * The aircraft carrier's number, 96, is evidently a pun on the number 69, a recurring gag throughout the series. It also references the Nimitz-class aircraft carrier , which uses the hull code CVN-69. ** Numbers close from 69 seem preferred to 69 itself in Grand Theft Auto V, making it a more subtle reference. Another example is the Route 68, which in the beta was going to be named Route 69. * The carrier's name, USS Luxington, is an obvious reference to USS Lexington, a name that was used by a of United States Navy ships. The latest carrier named Lexington, , was decommissioned in 1991. * The P-996 Lazers based on it that are taken by the player should not actually be able to take off. It can be presumed that, as they are based on a CATOBAR carrier (all Nimitz-class carriers use steam catapults), the amount of fuel and armaments carried on them is equal to the standard for catapult assisted take off. However, there is no way for the players to activate the catapults, so upon leaving the carrier the Lazers should theoretically stall and plunge into the ocean as they would not have picked up enough speed to leave the flight deck safely. Despite this, the players do not even need the entirety of the flight deck to take off, due to the in-game take-off speeds being inaccurate. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The alarm raised when the ship is raided is the same that plays during The Big Score (obvious) when the team drill through the vault wall.Alarm_Klaxon7 References de:USS Luxington ATT-16 Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Boats Category:Ships Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles